


Shower

by Calimon1991



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimon1991/pseuds/Calimon1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little Finder porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Akihito moaned as he stepped under the stream of water, the day had definitely been a long one and he was relieved to finally have some time to relax.  He sighed softly as he ran his hands through his hair before starting to wash himself.

He had had yet another encounter with that damned man, Asami, it hadn’t turned out like a lot of their encounters had before, something that he tried to convince himself that he was grateful for, but as he thought about the man it of course led him to think about some of the things that the other man had done to him and as much as he didn’t want it to, his body started to react.

Akihito groaned as he shook his head, trying to clear it of any of the thoughts that he had been having, but it was too late, it didn’t look like his problem was going to go away on its own.  He groaned again, he really didn’t want to touch himself, Asami had gotten into his house once before and it would be just his luck if the other man decided to barge in while he was in the middle of masturbating.

After a few more moments he sighed and gave in though, the warm water running over him doing nothing to help his erection go away.  Akihito was sure that Asami wouldn’t come and even if the other man did, Akihito had taken precaution to make his house more protected since the man’s last visit.

So with that thought he allowed one hand to slowly make its way to his erection, griping the shaft lightly and pumping gently.

He moaned at the feeling, quickly stretching out an arm and placing it on the wall of the shower to help him keep his balance.

After a few moments of this he began to pant and despite the arm he was using to support himself his legs started to grow week, so he slowly sunk to his knees, where he continued to stroke himself with his legs spread open.

Little did Akihito know it was at this time that Asami, the man that he had been sure wouldn’t be able to get into his house, pushed the door to the bathroom open and quietly walked into the steamy room.  Asami froze when he saw the boy that he had been planning on molesting already molesting himself.  It only took a few moments for Asami to regain his composer, the moaning that the boy was doing spurring him on as he quickly and quietly shed his clothing, fortunately the other boy in the room with too immersed in what he was doing to notice that he was there.

Asami smirked once he had finished undressing and walked over to the boy, not even pausing when he stepped under the spray of water.  Once he was close enough he kneeled down and in one swift motion he grabbed the boy, pressing himself against the other male’s back and placing a hand on one of his thighs.

Akihito gasped, immediately stopping what he had been doing and swiftly turning his head to look behind him, “L- Let go of me!”  He yelled after he had gotten over the initial shock.

Asami chuckled as he allowed his hand to wander further up the boy’s leg, “But I can help you with this.”  He emphasized the word “this” by grabbing the boy’s still erect cock.

Akihito gasped again, but began to struggle, “N- No, let go.”

Asami ignored the boy’s pleas and started stroking as he brought his other hand up to play with one of Akihito’s nipples.

Akihito continued to struggle for a few more moments, his protests being punctured every now and then by a moan or a gasp before finally they died out all together.

Asami chuckled ever so slightly – not wanting to rile the boy up again – when he noticed that the other wasn’t resisting any longer.

“There’s a good boy.”  Asami whispered softly.

Akihito would have protested at this comment, but thanks to the other man’s hand he was very close to release and because of this he had barely even heard what the man had said.

Asami continued to fondle and stroke the other boy’s erection and after not too long he felt the boy begin to tense against him and a few moments later the other male let out a loud groan as he reached his orgasm.

Asami chuckled once again when the spent boy collapsed against him as he took his hand away from the boy’s now placid penis and gave him some time to rest.

After a few moments Akihito seemed to recover and the moment he did, he quickly jumped away from the other man, “Get the fuck out of my house!”

Asami stood and raised an eyebrow, “You really think that I’m done with you after that little display?”  He said before smirking as he slowly approached the younger male, “I don’t think I’ll be leaving for the rest of the night.”

END


End file.
